


At Last I See the Light

by malecyday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Disney AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Malec Week 2017, Prince Alec Lightwood, Tangled AU, Thief Magnus Bane, kind of, my own spin on Tangled, no alec does not have long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: It would take a miracle to save Queen Maryse and her unborn child. And a miracle is what happens one fateful night in the kingdom of Idris. There is, of course, a price, one not even the angels above could have predicted.Prince Alexander Lightwood gets taken.Twenty years later, another miracle stumbles into the life of the Prince. In the form of a glittering thief running for his life.Magnus Bane.Maybe the two can show each other just how much more there is in the world than pure darkness and greed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MALEC WEEK (DAY 2)!!  
> So, I would love to do one for every day, but I have other fics and barely any time on my hands, so I hope people enjoy what I got to do with this because I'm certain it will be my only contribution :)  
> Tangled is one of my favourite Disney princess movies ever, but I altered it a little for this to fit Malec more. Hope you like it!

The dimly lit tavern is barren and quiet in the early morning. Crowds of tables and chairs fill the small space with only a few souls in sight, none of them pure. The perfect location for what the three companions sitting at a table in the far corner are planning to discuss. If one of them were to stop talking of irrelevancies first.

“It is said,” the Englishman’s hushed voice fills the quiet room. It is laced with the wonder and excitement of a tale hardly spoken but widely known, “that 20 years ago in this very kingdom, Queen Maryse Lightwood was pregnant with her first child.”

The two others sitting at the table look at each other with doubt, but allow him to continue, fearful for their lives if they were to interrupt.

“She and King Robert were overjoyed with the news and hoped for a boy that could one day rule the kingdom. But the joy was short-lived, for the Queen grew very ill before the baby was born, and the doctors that saw her were certain neither she nor the baby would make it. It would take a miracle, they said.” He pauses, grinning at the look of intrigue on his companions’ faces. He allows the tavern’s silence to envelope them for a moment before continuing on.

“A miracle is what the entire kingdom of Idris prayed for to their sacred angels above, a blessing to save their dear queen and the child. It is said that the angels heard the pleas and that a single one came down from the heavens above one fateful night, and visited the royal family. It fed the dying mother its holy blood, instantly curing her and saving the child. Everyone was soon to hear the news of the aiding angel, and most were overjoyed, but you must be careful when spreading this kind of information.”

Though it's probably no more than a story, there's a certain intensity surrounding the three at the table, pressing the need for an ending - happy or not - impossibly closer.

“The she-demon that took the boy had fangs. At least, that's how King Robert described her. He only caught a glimpse of her sucking the blood from his child before she stole away into the night with his heir and son, Alexander Lightwood. No one knows where she took him, but some say that the vampire uses his blessed blood to walk in the daylight, even today, twenty years later.”

As the eloquent Ragnor Fell finishes with his tale, the finality of his tone easing the tension, he raises his tankard of ale to his two companions, seemingly pleased with his fine storytelling. Magnus, however, isn't amused. They're wasting time with morbid fairy tales when they should be planning. He raises an eyebrow at his friend. “I am not concerned with what happened to the boy, just how much the crown that's simply laying around the castle is worth.”

“You don't really believe that Ragnor, do you?” Catarina, their other partner in crime and brains behind their operations, asks in amusement. “Vampires and angels and all that?”

Ragnor shrugs. “I've both heard and seen crazier.”

Catarina and Magnus roll their eyes, used to their friend’s far-out ideas. They are in Idris for a job, however, and it would suit them all to focus, for the plan will be carried out tonight.

Magnus lets out a bored sigh. “Anyhow, it hardly matters twenty years later. What do they expect? For him to one day walk through the doors? I doubt he's still alive, if this woman is the monster you say she is. We may as well make use of his crown.” Ragnor shrugs in response, a small smile quirking at the edge of his lips.

“I suppose, it’s just quite the interesting story.”

“Yes, well, you can obsess about its background _after_ we manage to steal it.”

“You mean _if_ we manage to steal it,” Ragnor grunts. He enjoys being indulged with things he enjoys, and Magnus’ flippant remarks always make him grumpy.

“You dare doubt my plan?” Catarina questions with a raised brow.

“Of course not, I just think we have to go over it a few more times. There are still some gaps and what ifs.”

“I don't know,” Magnus grins. “I liked my idea.”

Cat crosses her arms, an unamused glare settled deeply on her face. “To wing it?”

“I have no doubt you could sneak in and out, my friend, it would just be terribly inconvenient if you got caught and hanged while we sat pretty in this tavern,” Ragnor sighs.

Magnus leans back in his chair, bringing his cup of ale to his lips with a sly smirk. “Come on. Have a little faith.”

* * *

 

The ticking has become less of an issue for Alec.

Sure, sometimes, as he reads one of his few books for the fiftieth time over or has to focus on practising his indoor archery or does any other number of things in his tower, the incessant _tick-tick-ticking_ makes his skin crawl. But only until he distracts himself with something else.

That's why, as he notices the ticking during his designated reading time, the distraction that comes is welcome. That distraction being his best friend (and basically sister) Camille. She is gone most days, leaving Alec alone in their safe forest tower to find food and other things him to survive on, so he longs for days she arrives home. And he has something on his mind he has been thinking about for all of the days she has been gone and wishes to ask her. A burst of excitement erupts in him when he hears her familiar voice.

“Alec! I'm home!” her voice sounds from down below. Alec grins, running to the window with the long rope in hand. He ties it up to the pulley system, lowering it down to where Camille stands with the makeshift basket she has hidden down there.

As he pulls her up, he goes over what he wants to say in his head, excitement bubbling through him so much that he says a few of his lines out loud. Camille looks surprised to see his smiling face, a small frown on her lips when she steps through the window.

“Happy to see me?” she inquires.

“Of course!” He watches as she nods slowly, confused, and steps over to the small kitchen. She places her picnic basket on the counter and unpacks her many sealed drinking containers from the basket. She always brings them on her day trips and Alec has asked her about what is in them once before, but all he was graced with was a scornful look and a hissed “none of your business.”

When Camille finishes unpacking, she turns to him and holds her hands out, a book in each. Alec grins widely when he sees them.

Normally, he has to beg her to get him something like this. She mostly brings back healthy food or medicine she says he needs, so this is a pleasant surprise.

“Thank you!” he says, reaching out to bring her into a hug. He feels one of her hands reach up behind him to gently stroke the side of his neck. He can't fight back an uneasy shiver, but tells himself he's being ridiculous. She's showing him friendly affection, and he should be thankful for a ray of light in a dark world.

“You're welcome, darling. It is your birthday soon, after all.” She draws back and takes a seat on a nearby chair. Alec watches her closely and begins to fidget a little where he still stands, a small smile playing on his lips. She raises an eyebrow his way.

“What do you want now?”

Alec shuffles some more, always hesitant to ask for anything. But he really wants this, more than he's ever wanted anything. He takes a deep breath, and tells himself it's worth it.

“Okay, so, I was wondering if maybe I-uh could uh…” he trails off. Her look of natural distaste and indifference isn't really helping, but he reminds himself this is important. “You know how it's my birthday soon?”

She heaves a bored sigh. “Yes, Alec.”

“Well, I know you've told me the outside world is a bad place and all, but-”

“Wait,” Camille interrupts, immediately sitting up straight in her chair, rage flashing in her eyes. “Are you suggesting you leave this tower? Leave me?” There's a hint of desperation there as well, blinding Alec to the anger and making him feel terrible. He immediately withdraws.

“W-what? No,” he stutters out. Because, how could he want to leave? After all she has done for him to protect him? “I-uh, just wanted you to get me a new quiver. Maybe leather-skinned? My old one is a little worn out.”

She sighs, almost in relief, and sinks back into her chair but nods. “Yes. Fine. Whatever. I'll leave tomorrow once I top up on some…” She pauses. “Sleep.”

He nods absently and turns to go back to his room so he can, once again, satisfy himself with the thought of a beautiful outside world with beautiful ideas and beautiful people. Camille’s voice stops him before he gets too far, though.

“Alec,” she calls out, causing him to turn. The moment he locks eyes with her, something draws him in, makes him desperate to hear whatever she has to say. “You know why you can't go outside, right?”

Alec nods, but it feels involuntary. All he is aware of is her eyes as he feels himself speak. “People are naturally bad. They won't accept me for who I am and it's safer up here with you.” It's like he's listening to someone else repeat something they have been told to memorise. It's disorientating, but he feels himself believing the words, despite his best efforts to trust that feeling telling him there’s more out there.

Camille nods, looking satisfied with herself. “You're lucky I'm the one who found you abandoned out in the woods all those years ago, Alec, and not one of the many manipulative monsters.”

Alec nods again, and then Camille blinks and he feels like he has snapped out of something. She gestures away from herself with a hand. “You can go now.”

He does. He goes upstairs to his room and daydreams, as he looks out his window and into the dark night, stroking his pet cat Church, of all the ways the outside world could be beautiful.

He sits and thinks and, finally, comes to the conclusion that he just might be able to leave and come back all in the time it will take for Camille to get his present from the main city and travel back.

Because going outside once couldn't do him much harm.

Just this once.

* * *

 

“I told you there were too many holes in your bloody plan!” Ragnor shouts over to Magnus and Catarina as they sprint through the dark woods, a fleet of royal guards not too far behind.

“What plan?” Cat bellows out.

Magnus laughs crazily, gesturing wildly to his the bag he carries. “We got the crown, didn't we?”

“Not for long!” A voice from behind them shouts. Magnus quickly looks back to see a furious-looking blond guy - the standard Lightwood insignia on his uniform golden, signifying that he is probably the captain of this squadron - gaining on them.

“Possession is nine-tenths of the law!” he responds with another laugh. “Sorry, dears, but this crown is ours now!” He looks over at his companions quickly, catching the uneasiness of their expressions easily. “Lets split up. They'll get confused in these dark woods. We meet back at the tavern, okay?”

Catarina breaths out a confirmation, ready to split on Magnus’ signal. Ragnor looks even more uneasy.

“Why do we always listen to you?”

Magnus grins before hissing “Now!”

He turns right and branches off from the group, running like a mad man through branches and leaves and over tree roots that threaten to make his job a lot harder, especially in the darkness barely illuminated by the moon and stars above. He grins when he hears the frustrated yells of the castle guards far behind him, even allows himself to run a little slower.

It isn't long before he hears nothing to disturb the natural quiet peace of the surrounding woods but the crunching of his rapid footsteps. He pauses with a satisfied grin, finding a rock to sit on while he catches his breath.

He looks around in appreciation, silently thanking the woods for hiding him well, before he looks down to the satchel hanging around his side.

Full of pride, he takes his latest treasure out of the bag and stares down at it with excitement. This will do him, Ragnor, and Cat for years if they sell it to the right buyers. The thing looks expensive, an intricate pattern of golden flames and branches circling the white pearls and blue gems dotted around it. The thought of its worth and what it means for the trio makes Magnus’ heart race and lips tug into a smile.

Until he hears footsteps quickly approaching.

He looks around desperately for somewhere to hide both him and the crown and spots a small cave off to the side, the entrance mostly covered by hanging vines. Perfect.

Once he gets inside, he sighs in relief and backs up against the cave wall, listening intently. He begins to hear faint voices.

“Jace, we'll find them and the crown. We can't be too far behind,” a woman’s voice says reassuringly.

“It's not like you to be optimistic, Lydia,” the man, Jace, says with a hint of annoyance. Magnus identifies him as the captain that told him he wouldn't get away and grins.

“I know it's your brother’s crown," Lydia responds, "and I know you won't give up until you find it. Not so much optimism as fact-stating,” she sighs.

“Yeah, well, I don't know what the use is. It's been twenty years. It's not like he's going to pop up one day, slip the crown on, and become my brother.”

Magnus remembers the story and a twinge of guilt pulls at his heart before he wills it away. There isn't room for guilt in his job description. Besides, he needs this.

“Yeah, well, it's unlikely, but it's possible,” Lydia says. They're closer to Magnus now, just outside of the cave, and slowly passing. “And I know you believe it could happen just as much as your parents.”

Jace huffs, allowing a silence to fall before he clears his throat and Magnus hears the kick of a heel against a horse. “We need to keep looking.”

Magnus hears the steps fade away and relaxes from his tense position against the cave wall. He starts sliding down, a sudden exhaustion overtaking him, but just as he's about to sit down, he notices a set of footprints in the dirt trailing out from further inside the cave. They don't look too old and, what can Magnus say? He's a curious guy. He follows them.

It's a bit of a long walk through piercing darkness, but he continues with determination, never one to turn back in uncertain situations (which may or may not have put him in more than a few sticky situations in the past). Once his eyes finally pick up on that subtle change of pure darkness to the natural midnight of outside, he picks up the pace until he comes up to another layer of hanging vines lazily blocking the way.

As soon as he steps through, he lets out a relieved sigh at the sight before him. A lone, large tower stands a short distance away, no light coming from it, but there’s barely a doubt in Magnus’ tired mind as he takes the steps closer to it. It looks a little creepy, so lifeless and still by itself, and there is an eerie quietness about it that sets it apart from the forest nearby, but Magnus continues forward.

He thanks his many various skills when he sees that the building has no ground-level front door, just a window, meters up. _How curious,_ he thinks as he finds a handhold and drags himself up, climbing up and up until he reaches the top.

His usual gracefulness is lacking by the time he gets there, and so he ends up throwing himself inside and knocking a few things over. He hopes no one is home and, when he stands, calls out just in case.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, but once they do he finds himself raising an intrigued eyebrow. For all its intense appearance, the inside of the tower looks homey and lived in, shelves with books and knick-knacks lining almost every wall. There’s a small kitchen with a little table and two chairs, and an open living space taking up the rest of the room. What really catches Magnus’ attention, though, is how weirdly clean it is. Whoever lives here must have quite a bit of time on their hands.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it. The last thing he sees as he turns around is a scared, pale face and a fist swinging towards his face. Then darkness takes him.

Alec continues staring at the man sitting before him uneasily. The sun is rising and he still hasn’t awoken, which Alec doesn’t know whether to feel good about or not. Is it good that he knocked someone into unconsciousness? He can’t deny he feels a little proud at proving he can handle himself.

He just doesn’t know why he tied him up. He didn’t know what to do with the listless form lying on the ground and the first thing he saw was the rope for letting Camille in through the window, so his mind went there. If this man was as dangerous as every other person out there, like Camille has told him for years, then he had to be careful.

But Camille isn’t here now. She left on her journey to get Alec his gift and won’t be back for days. Perhaps this story is Alec’s chance at convincing her of his abilities.

He looks at the man again. He doesn’t look...bad. Alec actually finds a certain intrigue in studying the features of him, finds comfort in the way his face looks soft and kind when unconscious, his closed eyes sprinkled with dark makeup, like the stuff Camille wears. The morning light coming in through the window hits him and the small amount of glitter in the stranger’s styled hair catches both the sun and Alec’s attention. How could something bad look so...nice?

Suddenly, the man stirs and Alec snaps to attention, hands going straight to his bow and quiver, hands shaking a little. He watches as the man looks down at himself, dazed. “Rope,” he groans. “Kinky.”

Alec raises an eyebrow and steps forward into the light, arrow at the ready, catching the man’s attention instantly. He looks startled for a shred of a second, then his eyes turn calculating, looking Alec up and down lazily, almost like he isn’t in a near-death situation, or has been too many times for this to be significant.

As those eyes scan him, Alec can’t help but revel in the way they shimmer golden at him, as if they have the power to deem anything in this world worthy of attention. And Alec doesn’t mind the assessment. He just isn’t used to this kind of look, but to a predatory one, Camille’s sharp brown eyes scanning him like he’s a meal, one that she could never bare to let go to waste.

Now, under this stranger’s simple gaze, all that she has told him is being challenged.. He still feels wary, heart hammering in his chest, and his aim doesn’t waiver, but there's always that shred of doubt.

“Who are you? And why did you come here?” he asks, voice low and steady.

The man’s eyes snap up to Alec and his lips quirk into a teasing smile, eyebrows raised almost innocently as he gazes straight into the archer’s eyes. “If I had known such a beautiful deity lived here, I would have come sooner.”

The mischievous gleam in his eyes is distracting, but Alec frowns in response, stepping closer.

“My _name_ is Alec, and I’m not sure if you noticed, but I’m the one with the weapon here. Now, who are you?”

“Aw, you’re no fun. When I awoke all tied up I was expecting a pleasant surprise. Emphasis on the pleasure.” The glittery man’s smirk grows when Alec’s cool composure cracks to show a hint of confusion. What kind of captive enjoys being tied up? The man shakes his head with a grin, and Alec worries he missed the punchline some sort of joke - which wouldn’t be hard since he’s never heard one before. Camille isn’t really the joking type.

The man then looks like he is about to raise his hands up in surrender before he realises he’s a little tied down at the moment and sighs. “Tough crowd. But fine, if I tell you, will you untie me?”

Alec thinks for a moment then takes a step back, lowering his bow a little. “Perhaps.”

The man lets out a short laugh. A pleasant sound, Alec thinks, compared to Camille’s usual taunting laughs. He raises a flirtatious eyebrow and smirks. Or, more accurately, smoulders.

“Well, perhaps you’ve heard of me. I’m Magnus Bane.”

The name rolls off his tongue like a purr, and he tilts his chin up with pride, like he’s the most desired man across the land. Alec almost lets himself scoff in amusement, but he also feels like that could be true. He wouldn't exactly know, and the man does look rather... _no, Alec._

“I can’t say I have,” he answers instead, in response getting a short huff of contempt. “Is...that your actual name? ‘Magnus Bane’?”

‘Magnus Bane’ looks up at him, a grin growing on his face as he tilts his head. “Don’t you trust me?”

Alec rolls his eyes, the gesture far too casual and familiar for a guy he just met and tied up in his own home, and raises his bow and arrow again. “Does it look like I trust you?” All he gets is a shrug and smirk from Magnus, so he continues. “Now, tell me what you’re doing here.”

“Ah, yes, well, I was running from the castle guards because-” He pauses. Alec watches his eyes widen slowly before he looks around himself in a blind hurry, desperation evident with every short shift of his upper body. “My satchel,” he finally murmurs. “Where’s my satchel?!” he says, this time louder, a new looks in his eyes.

Alec starts a slow walk around his captive, eyes trained warily on him the whole time as he makes his way to the kitchen where he left the small bag. “Why? What's in it?”

“Something you don't need to concern yourself with, darling.” This time there's a hint of annoyance. “Now let me go and give it back.”

“Your persuasion skills work magic,” Alec deadpans from behind him. He reaches a hand inside the satchel and touches something metallic and pointed. When he draws his hand back out, he's holding a round, golden, bejewelled piece of metal. He stares at its ornate beauty in amazement.

Magnus grits his teeth in annoyance and speaks, snapping Alec’s attention back to him. “It's called natural charm.” He probably looks as fed up as he sounds, like he just wants to get out of here along with whatever Alec is holding. But now Alec is curious.

He steps back around to where Magnus can see him, the object now in his hands. “What's so special about this? What is it?”

Magnus gives him a curious look, annoyance still evident. “It's a crown. And it's special because it belonged to a prince.”

“So it's not yours?” Alec’s fingers fiddle with the jewels and trace the intricate patterns. “I take what you do isn't very honest.”

“Let's just say I need it more than they do.”

Alec nods, looking down at the crown with a pause. Something about it seems...familiar, even though he doesn't really know what it is. He looks between it and his hostage, and then a thought is sparked, a thought so enticing he nearly exclaims in excitement. Instead, he edges closer to Magnus.

“I'm going to offer you a deal, ‘Magnus Bane’,” he says. Magnus gives him a despondent look, playful demeanour vanishing to reveal a desperate man.

“What?”

“I am going to hide this crown in this tower very well. I am going to put it somewhere you will never find it, or at least, not without my help. If you want it back, you have to take me outside to the nearest kingdom. Once you have safely brought me there and back, I will give it to you and you can do whatever you want with it.”

Magnus blinks, silently assessing his situation. Alec hopes against hope that he appeared more sure of himself than he feels. He waits until Magnus speaks, slowly. “That's what you want? Can't you do that on your own? Why do you need me?”

Alec shifts his eyes away from him and frowns. “I've never been outside of this tower.” Magnus’ eyebrows hike up in surprise and Alec, feeling defensive, raises his bow.

“Will you take me?” he booms.

Magnus assesses him sceptically, eyes ending up focused on the weapon in his hands. “I don't think you know how to use that thing,” he says. Alec raises an eyebrow, and then his bow, and he draws an arrow. In one quick movement, he shoots it into one of his targets he uses for practice with deadly precision, eyes on Magnus the whole time.

Magnus at first looks surprised, then like he's about to laugh in sheer frustration, his head tilted back, but an irritated groan comes out instead. A sound that makes Alec proud: he alone just broke a man’s resolve for the first time.

“Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wanted this to be the second and last chapter. Whoops. Is this better for you guys? I don't know, but thank you sooo much for the amazing feedback on the last chapter, it was so motivating and meant a lot :)) I hope you like this chapter. The *next* will be the last, I swear!  
> Thanks to my desperately needed beta, [gayclaryfray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray/pseuds/gayclaryfray/works)/[taylorcoley](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard), for not caring about the lack of chill I have and the great and helpful criticism. I finished this way quicker than I would have without her.  
> Enjoyyy

Magnus didn't think this job would bring him here, standing in the middle of a forest in front of a man who looks like he's either about to jump with joy or have a panic attack.

“Oh, God, she's going to kill me if she finds out,” Alec murmurs to himself as they walk. “But she won't find out. And this is totally worth it,” he reasons, looking around with complete wonder. When he first told Magnus that he had never been outside, Magnus obviously didn't believe him. But then they climbed down from the tower, and when Alec was just about to touch the ground, he looked down at it as if it might swallow him whole. As he eventually lowered himself onto the dewy early morning grass and sighed loudly, a sound of absolute liberation, the joyous look on his face convinced Magnus that maybe this guy really has never been outside of that tower. Which is more than a little strange, but Magnus will be damned before he lets himself question and get to know the crazy hermit.

Now here they are.

“What is it, exactly, that you want to do again?”

Alec looks up from where he had been staring at his bare feet touching the ground in wonder. There's a youthful joy in his eyes as he says, “Take me to where there is good.”

Magnus holds back a laugh at his naivety. “Sorry, princess, but the first thing you should learn is that there's no good out there without at least twice as much bad.”

Alec frowns at him, and Magnus suddenly sees an opportunity appear before his very eyes. “Actually,” he continues. “I might know just the place.”

Alec's eyes light up in expectation and Magnus smiles at him. It's the furthest thing from sincere, though. Because he's thinking that, maybe if he can scare the curiosity out of Alec, he'll give up and want to go home. And he knows the perfect place for that.

“The Hunter’s Moon?” Alec asks, doubt in his tone as they walk through the forest, dangerously edging closer to the kingdom of Idris. They don't talk much during their journey, Magnus letting Alec take in his surroundings and act like a child at a sweet shop, the threatening archer from before vanishing into thin air.

“Yep,” Magnus says, smile bright. “Safest establishment in the kingdom.”

It's not that's it not a nice place, it's just where most rejects and outcasts go to either drown their sorrows or plan their latest forays back into the life of crime. Alec will hate it.

Magnus is also hoping to find his friends there. They had agreed to meet back here if anything were to go wrong and, well, things definitely went wrong.

Soon, the small wooden building comes into view and Magnus turns to Alec excitedly.

“Now, a few pointers when around others,” he starts, weaving an arm through Alec’s and dragging him towards the tavern. “People love eye contact, and when you point out what's wrong with them. Also, if you're feeling uneasy, it always lightens the mood to draw your weapon, so I'd keep that bow nearby if I were you.”

Alec nods slowly, his brows knit together in slight concern and his eyes gleam in determination. Not that Magnus is staring into those hazel beauties and feeling a little guilty. Not at all.

The tavern is alive as they step inside. Well, as alive as it gets. There are the soft sounds of a piano coming in broken notes towards them, intercepted only by the twenty or so people sitting inside. Each one looks up when they enter, having enjoyed their peaceful shade of no morals up until this point. Alec practically radiates everything everyone there hates: innocence, fear, hope, and a suspicious amount of nervousness.

Alec tightens his hold around both his own bag and Magnus’ arm, looking around apprehensively at a number of people who have probably killed a man or two in their lives, but Magnus continues on, dragging him over to the bar, all the while looking around for a set of familiar faces.

“Magnus!” a familiar voice calls out from behind the bar. Magnus smiles in relief, catching the warm brown eyes of Maia Roberts.

“Maia!” he responds and stops in front of her, reaching over to quickly hug her. When he draws back, he knows there’s desperation in his eyes. “Ragnor and Cat?”

Maia brings an arm up to his shoulder, a reassuring smile playing on her full lips. “They got here early this morning and left soon after. They told me to tell you they went back to your place. I told them I wasn’t their damn messenger.”

Magnus laughs and shakes his head at his friend. “Well, thank you for putting me ahead of your pride.”

She smirks back at him, then looks beside him to the wide-eyed, shifty Alec. “Who’s this?” The doubt is evident in her voice.

Alec turns to her warily. “Someone who really doesn’t trust him.”

She raises an eyebrow at him and lets out a snort of laughter. “Well, join the club.”

“Hey!” Magnus looks at her, a hand over his heart, the betrayal cutting deep. Maia rolls her eyes and looks back at Alec with a smile.

“Welcome to the Hunter’s Moon. I’m Maia, and I’d advise you to keep your hands off the weapon in here, buddy.”

Alec blinks once, then relaxes visibly and nods at her. “I’m Alec. Thanks for the advice.”

She nods back in mild amusement, then turns back to Magnus, concern in her eyes. “I’d also advise you guys get out of here. There’s a bounty on-”

“Bane!” A deep voice sounds behind them. Both Magnus and Alec turn towards it, and see an arrogant-looking man, shoulders hunched and jaw clenching, almost like he’s about to growl.

“Ah,” Magnus laughs uneasily. “Rufus. Long time no see.”

“No shit,” he actually growls this time. “Should we pick up where we left off, or should I resist the urge to rip your throat out and instead collect the pretty bounty that sits on your ridiculous head?”

Magnus chuckles again. This is not what he had been expecting. “How about I order a round of drinks for everyone instead?” He looks around to see all eyes on him, none of them friendly, all of them looking at him like he’s a bag of cash on legs. “Alrighty then. Will you at least tell me how much I’m worth?”

He hears both Alec and Maia scoff disbelievingly behind him, almost completely in sync, and Magnus grins when someone steps forward with a wanted poster.

 

MAGNUS BANE

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE:

For stealing from the highest power in Idris: the Lightwood royal family.

REWARD: 2,000 gold pieces

 

Above it is a rather favourable sketch of him. The whole thing makes him hum in approval. “They got the eyes all wrong, but I’m flattered. Let the guards know I appreciate it when you next see them.”

Rufus looks like he’s about to respond, but then an eager voice bursts through the door. “I got the royal guards!”

Then, all eyes are back on Magnus, and there’s a moment of silence before an explosion of sound goes off. The tavern doors burst open to reveal the blonde guard from before with one of his officers, swords at the ready as they enter. Rufus rushes forward with an “it’s my money!”, to which many yell in protest and step in his path, and then Magnus feels a hand grab him by his shirt collar and pull him backwards. He turns to see Alec’s hand leaving his neck and him following Maia over the counter. He follows. The fun has just begun.

When the three of them are safely under the counter, Maia speaks quickly in a hushed murmur.

“They’re too busy fighting over who gets you to notice your absence right now, so I suggest you get out of here. Right beneath us is a trapdoor you can use. It will lead you outside to a river you can try to cross. Now go!”

The three of them rise in a flash, Maia reaching down to lift the small wooden door. In the second that they’re standing, Magnus locks eyes with an angry-looking Jace, and winks. Then he and Alec jump down into darkness.

* * *

All Alec can hear is his heartbeat pounding in his own ears as he and Magnus run through the darkness together. It has just now hit him that Magnus had been playing him the whole time, probably in order to get him to back down from the journey he has been dreaming of for years, and he feels more than a little angry.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he yells into the nothingness. He strains his ears enough to be able to hear Magnus’ burst of laughter.

“What?” he pants. “Are you not having fun?”

Alec is about to answer his idiotic question, but his eyes are caught by the light up ahead, and he sighs in relief.  The faint light allows his eyes to adjust and he looks over to see Magnus grinning beside him. He reaches over and grabs his arm. “Come on, you madman.”

“I can live with that title.” Magnus laughs again. But he must hear something behind them, because he frowns and turns his head a little. When he looks back at Alec, he somehow looks more excited, and speeds ahead, dragging Alec behind him. “Those guards are coming, I think.”

Alec groans as they burst out into the morning sunshine. Ahead of them is a river, like Maia said, but it’s far down. They stand at the top of the steep cliff that leads down to it, and a long rope bridge leads from their side to the other, but the longer Alec looks at it, the less stable it looks. Below, the river current rages against jutting rocks, and Alec guesses the drop would be perilous for either of them, and doesn’t wish to test the theory.

He looks over at Magnus in alarm, but the other man is looking at the damn thing like it’s a personal present from the world. Alec sighs in exasperation.

“Why are the royal guards chasing you anyway?” He exclaims. “Is this about that crown?”

Magnus shrugs with a grin and looks like he’s about to say something, but the sound of rapid footsteps approach from the cave they just came from and they both turn towards it.

The blond is the the first to arrive, bursting into the light with fervour, sword in hand. He pauses when he catches sight of the pair of thieves, a feral look on his flushed face as the brown-haired guard runs to join him.

“Bane,” the blond barks out.

“Jameson, was it?” Magnus drawls, expression impossibly bored, but the ever-present spark in his golden eyes assures Alec that the fun has only just begun.

If Alec looks as wary as he feels, nobody seems to notice. He watches the exchange of challenging stares anxiously, hesitant about drawing his bow. He’s never shot a real person before. Magnus continues.

“Where’d you get that pretty little mark?” he taunts, gesturing to the blackening bruise on the guard’s cheekbone.

“It’s General Lightwood to you, scum,” he growls and raises a hand to his undoubtedly sore cheek. “That damn bartender punched me when we found the trapdoor.”

Magnus lets out a short and scornful laugh. “Remind me to thank her later.”

The brown-haired guard’s voice sounds beside him. “I thought it was quite deserving after what you said to her, Jace.” Jace shoots him a poisonous glare.

“Shut up, Simon,” he says.

“Alec,” Magnus murmurs as the two guards continue their argument, exchanging an array of snarky comments between them. Alec glances over at him. “On my signal, shoot at that Simon guy. I’ll take Blondie.”

“You don’t have a weapon!” Alec hisses back. But Magnus is already looking back at the pair, who have simmered down. Jace locks eyes with Magnus once again, hatred blazing like infernal flames in his eyes.

“You’ll be hanged for your crimes, thief.”

Magnus takes a step forward, hands extended towards the guards. “Come and get me.”

But nobody moves. The intensity of the challenging silence is palpable, Alec and the guards reaching for their weapons as Magnus and Jace’s eyes stay locked, until it is broken by Magnus.

“Now!” he says to Alec, stepping towards the pair of guards.

Alec raises his bow, taking aim at a confused-looking Simon. His hands feel steady and sure, but his mind panics, looking for a way not to hurt the innocent guard. But Magnus is rushing towards them, expecting his help, so he sucks in a breath of air, takes aim, and lets his arrow fly.

He watches it sail through the air, Simon’s eyes widening as it rushes towards him. In a second, the guard lets out a yell and drops his sword. The arrow whizzes past his hand and back into the darkness of the cave behind them, missing him by a hair. But it’s enough to distract him and for Magnus to pick up the sword and hit him over the head with it, effectively knocking him out in one fell swoop.

Magnus is up and facing a completely taken aback Jace. It lasts only a moment, though, and then Jace is back into his confident stance, facing the thief.

“Cross the bridge, handsome!” Magnus yells back to Alec. “This won’t take long!”

Alec sees Jace growl and lunge forward before he turns and runs, getting used to the feeling of his heart constantly pounding in his chest with every step towards the rickety bridge. And it doesn't seem to calm when he gets there.

Two ropes on either side of the few, generously spaced out wooden planks is enough to make Alec doubt the worth of this trip. Was leaving his tower really worth it if he was just going to die at the hands of an inanimate object? He doesn't have time to dwell, the clashing of swords behind him urging him on.

He makes his way across slowly, not catching a word of Jace and Magnus’ exchange, until he is on the other side in one piece. He lets out an unsteady breath then calls out.

“Magnus, come on!”

Magnus seems to straighten up at the sound of his voice, a surge of energy causing him to lunge forward in a flash and burst into Jace’s space, swinging his arm up and then bringing the hilt of his sword down with a determined force.The crack of Jace’s nose echoes all the way to Alec, as well as the pained yell that follows it.

Magnus wastes no time, taking the opportunity to turn and run the few steps that separate him and the bridge. Despite the blood pouring down his face, Jace follows, determination etched in every pained grimace each step brings.

Alec holds up his bow again, pointing it towards Jace as Magnus runs toward him and onto the bridge quickly, his hurried steps shaking the unstable thing. Alec watches Jace step closer and, when he's almost at the bridge, he jerks his bow down towards the ropes that hold the bridge to the cliff and yells over to Magnus.

“Hold on!”

Magnus, more than halfway across, catches his eyes in question but his hands fasten to the ropes on either side of him without another thought. Alec pulls back his bowstring, looks over at Jace who is frozen at the foot of the bridge, and freezes himself.

Jace’s face looks suddenly stricken as he scans Alec, a hand help up to his still-bleeding nose and looking a little dizzy on his feet. Alec doesn’t dwell on it for more than a second, though, and lets his arrow fly, quickly reaching back to get another and shoot it to take down the whole bridge. As it falls, Magnus gives a delighted laugh, and Alec almost laughs with him. Instead, he glances back at Jace, who just looks enraged at this point, like he can’t believe he didn’t risk his life for the crown. His desperation for it seems different than the other guard’s, or even Magnus’. More personal. Alec feels a pang of guilt in his chest, but he snaps out of it when he catches sight of Magnus climbing onto the safety of the cliff. As soon as he’s up, Alec doesn’t wait for him to further taunt the guard. He grabs Magnus’ hand and runs towards the setting sun.

* * *

Camille makes her way back to the infernal tower with leisure.

Time away from the tower - from Alec - is always a blessing. Especially when the sun is glaring down at her like she doesn’t belong, like it is now, and yet can do nothing about it thanks to the amount of blessed blood in her basket. It’s enough to last her days, but she always feels uneasy leaving Alec alone for too long.

She was supposed to be gone for longer, too - not just two days - but on her way, she ran into a vendor who was selling all sorts of weapons on the road, and so she bought Alec his new quiver, as well as a few new arrows to get him to shut up about going outside for a little longer. Her encanto doesn’t always work too well with him. Probably because of the angel blood coursing through his system. She has to count on her raw charms and bribery that have gotten her through the past twenty years.

She arrives at the tower at sunset, walking up to it as she always does. Only when she calls up to Alec and receives no response does an uneasiness hit her forcefully. She drops the basket in her hands and calls out again and again, louder each time, until panic overwhelms the voice that’s telling her he could be asleep. She runs around the tower to the secret entrance she had built and hidden years ago.

Taking the secret passage steps two at a time, she bursts through the hidden panel in the fireplace into the dark and deserted living room.

“Alec!” Again, there is no answer, not then, not when she searches the kitchen, or even his room. That’s the final straw, and in her hysteria, she collapses to the floor with a hopeless sob. All she can hear in her head is ‘it’s gone,’ and the thought makes her feel two things. Fear and anger. She chooses anger in that moment, and stands quickly in her fit of rage, reaching out to the nearest thing in that brat’s room - a bookcase - and knocks it over, sending books flying.

She’s about to reach for something else to destroy when something catches her eye on the floor. Among the many books Camille has bought for Alec throughout the years sits a golden, all too familiar crown that stops Camille’s undead heart.

She doesn’t know what the Lightwood crown is doing here in Alec’s room, strategically hidden in a brown satchel among the books on his bookshelf, but she is sure that it can’t be good. And that she doesn’t have a lot of time to find him.

Wasting no time, she takes the crown and puts it back into the bag, then makes her way back through the trapdoor and outside. Her supply of angelic blood is low, so she must ration it, and maybe even risk a little sunburn. So she takes advantage of the setting sun and runs.

For hours, Camille weaves her way through the darkness and the trees towards the kingdom that started it all, the thought of eternity without sun keeping her moving all the more determinedly. She stops only when she nears a bar she’s been to once or twice and hears angry voices approaching. She hides behind a tree.

“We let them get away with the crown! Maryse is going to be devastated when I tell her _Magnus Bane_ still has her son’s rightful heirloom. And who was that guy with him?”

“He almost shot me, Jace!” Camille sighs at the realisation of that being Alec. And smiles at the fact that she has the crown, not them. Bribery must have been Alec's plan to get an escort out into this wild world. She almost feels proud.

“Yet he didn't,” Jace says. “He had deadly precision when knocking down that bridge, but not when shooting a larger target.” He pauses. “Maybe he's there against his will-”

“He is,” she says, stepping out from behind her cover, plan suddenly all figured out.

The two guards draw their weapons as they turn to her in a flash, eyes squinting to see her in the darkness. She laughs out loud.

“Who are you?” Jace says, voice assertive. The man beside him looks less composed, eyes darting from her to Jace in uncertainty, form defensive. Camille edges closer with a smile.

“I’m looking for my brother. He was taken by the very man you’re looking for.”

For a moment, the guards exchange an unsure look, but both put their weapons away.

“Your brother is the archer? Tall guy with dark hair?”

“That’s him,” she sighs. “God, I’m glad I found you. I thought I was going to have to find him all by myself!”

The two look at each other again, then nod at her. “I didn’t take Bane for a kidnapper, but I can’t say I’m surprised,” Jace says. He begins to walk the way Camille came and, when she doesn’t follow, he stops. “Don’t you want to find your brother?”

Camille barely holds back a smug smirk at the irony of that question. “I do, but he’s that way.”

Jace quirks an eyebrow. “Towards the kingdom? With the crown? Yeah, right,” he says and continues walking. He doesn’t get far before Camille grabs his arm and pulls him back. Eyes wide, Jace freezes when Camille softly places a hand on his arm and locks eyes with him. She feels the rush that comes with her encanto powers, that feeling of complete control, and grins.

“Follow me and we’ll find my brother and the thief.” Jace nods slowly, like he wants to resist, but he doesn’t move until Camille does, so she sees that as a win. The other guard looks all the more confused, even going as far as to walk to Jace and shake him a little, but to no avail. Camille rolls her eyes, turns, and says “Come on.” It’s all it takes for this guard to start following obediently as well.

Walking ahead, she thinks of a way to get Alec back home. She doesn’t just have to get him back. He might still want to run away, especially after having a taste of the wonderful outside world. No, she has to make sure he never wants to leave ever again.

She smiles to herself. Oh, how sweet this is going to be.

* * *

“That,” Alec huffs out as he leans against a nearby tree trunk after running for at least an hour, “was so much fun!”

“Alec! We almost died!” Magnus exclaims between breaths, but there's an amused edge to his tone.

Alec raises an eyebrow incredulously, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “I have a feeling that's a common occurrence in your life.”

Magnus shrugs and moves to sit on a fallen log not too far in front of Alec. “Depends on what I steal.” Alec scoffs, but the small smile is there, and Magnus can't help but be enamoured by it. He pauses for a moment just to look at it, eyes tracing the delicate curve on one side of his lips, and the small dimple it brings to his cheek; its easiness is fascinating. But then Alec catches his eye, none the wiser, and Magnus looks away with a cough. “You, uh, managed well back there. I'd almost think you'd have fought before.”

Alec’s smile grows, this time with pride. “We make a good team.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow but doesn't move his eyes from Alec's, which seems to get the boy a little flustered, as if he just realised what he said. Halfway to finding it endearing, Magnus grins. “We do indeed.” He stands abruptly, pointing a hand behind his shoulder. “How about we find some wood and make a fire? We’ve run enough for tonight and the kingdom isn’t too far away.”

Alec nods but goes a different way to search, shifting his eyes away from Magnus quickly. Magnus decides not to think too hard about it, reminding himself he’s here for the crown, and soon, they're meeting back up at their comfy little spot in the forest and starting a fire.

They sit on opposite sides of it, Alec on his back looking in wonder up at the stars, and Magnus sitting up, eyes flicking between Alec and the fire. Gazing into the low flickering flames reminds him of something.

“You know, you have great timing.” The sound of his voice causes Alec to turn his head towards him, a question in his dazed gaze. “My friend Ragnor told me that there's an event going on tomorrow at the kingdom for the Prince. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Huh,” Alec says, eyes going back to the stars. “Tomorrow is my birthday.”

“You celebrated birthdays in that damned tower?” Magnus laughs, his awe of the boy in front of him overshadowing the uneasiness rising in his stomach at the coincidence of Alec and the prince’s shared birthdays. Alec just laughs.

“How’d you end up there, anyway?”

Sighing, Alec raises onto an elbow to face Magnus. He doesn’t hide the sadness in his eyes well, Magnus finds. It’s there, and it screams ‘it’s a long story, all I know is that I never want to go back.’ He doesn’t say that, though.

“The person who lives there with me, Camille, found me out in the woods when I was a baby. She took me in and saved me from facing a cruel world alone, and I’ll always be grateful for that.”

“But…” Magnus offers hesitantly, watching Alec’s face carefully. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before anything comes out, eyes a storm of emotions.

“But I— she— it’s not—” He brings a hand to his face and lets out a sigh. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be out here.”

Magnus lets out a soft laugh. “Almost being turned in by a bunch of criminals, then being chased by royal guards isn’t bad in your book?”

“I know you were trying to scare me away,” he says, his knowing look making Magnus shrug with a grin. “And I know there’s good out here.”

Magnus wants to ask how he knows that when he’s sitting in front of a thief, but the look on Alec’s face stops him. He isn’t looking at him like he’s a wanted criminal, but as if he’s the flames between them, offering wonder and warmth in a looming, dark world, and Magnus isn’t sure how to feel about that delusion. The sound of Alec’s voice interrupts the hesitant silence.

“What about you? What put you on this adventurous path?”

“Thanks for the generous description, darling,” Magnus chuckles gently. When Alec continues looking at him expectantly, he sighs. “Well, I’ll spare you the sob story of how the magnificent Magnus Bane ended up in an orphanage, but there used to be this book I read to all the kids there. Ragnor and Cat were especially big fans of it back then.” He pauses with a fond smile. “It was about the great adventurer Flynn Rider, richest man alive, generous and fearless; we all wanted to be like him. So when we were old enough, we ran away to do just that. Just not in an as noble a way.”

He finishes with a sigh, then looks over to see Alec faintly smiling at him, and the uncensored simplicity of it makes Magnus think that maybe he isn’t as bad as he believes himself to be. Which is why he stands suddenly. He has come too far to let the good looks and shy smile of some guy change who he is. Who he has always been. He is a criminal, a thief, a no-good undesirable who, even if he wanted to be a part of Alec’s life, would end up spoiling it. More than any lonely tower could.

“I’m going to go get some more wood. This fire is dying out.”

It isn’t, but he needs some air. Alec just nods, laying back and closing his eyes.

Ignoring the feeling of fondness tugging at his chest, Magnus walks away, unsure of whether the crown is worth the trouble anymore.

* * *

A hard pressure on his mouth and the desperate desire for air wakes Alec up to the sight of familiar dark eyes full of hatred and greed. Camille, looking angry as ever, looms above him, covering both his mouth and nose with one hand, while bringing a finger to her own lips. He nods vigorously and she lets go, allowing him to stumble to his feet in panic.

“How did you–” he starts, but is cut off by her finger pointing towards Magnus, lying peacefully in sleep on the other side of the now extinguished fire. Then she points behind her and starts walking. He looks back at Magnus, hesitant, then follows.

Once they pass a few more trees, Camille stops and faces Alec with her hands on her hips. “Well?”

“How did you find me?”

Camille laughs in that way that always makes him feel like an idiot. “I knew you’d want to go to the most glamorous place in the land. You’re very predictable, darling.”

Alec grits his teeth. “Yeah, well, now that I’m this close, I’m not going back until I see it.”

Something flashes in Camille’s eyes. Something darker than the surrounding night, and twice as ominous. “Are you, now?” She gives a tight smile and crosses her arms. “And why not come back with your loving sister right now?”

For once in his life, Alec feels like he can see everything clearly. Can see the real difference between how Magnus looks at him and how Camille has always looked at him. And it's as much infuriating as it is enlightening to realise just how much he has missed out on in the great big world outside wasting away in a tower for no reason. Because good exists here. Not in that tower, but in people like Magnus.

He finds himself laughing humourlessly at Camille’s words. “I don’t know why you want me back in that tower with you, but I know it has nothing to do with love.”

“Oh, and you think he loves you?” Camille snarls, pointing to where Magnus still sleeps soundly. “Please, I know what you did to get him to help you! All he wants is this!” Alec gasps as she pulls the satchel out of her basket. She carelessly tosses it to him and, when he catches it, he opens it to find the crown’s shimmering gems staring up at him with the same challenge Camille does.

Her taunting laugh echoes between them. “What do you think he would even see in you? In some nobody  _child_ who has nothing to offer but trouble for everyone around them? Men like him have better taste than that, believe me. I’m the only one who will ever look past all of your faults!”

Alec feels a sting in his eyes and an unfamiliar soreness in his throat that makes him want to run back to his room in his tower and never come out. He doesn't say another word, but his eyes never stray from Camille’s. After a moment of silence, she shakes her head in disbelief and takes a step back.

“Fine. Put this world to the test. I'll be there when it all falls apart.”

With that, she flees into the night, and Alec allows the tears to fall, staring into the hopeless darkness surrounding him. It stares back, challenging him to attempt an escape. He lets it have its fun for a moment before he turns again towards camp and takes heavy steps back.

What interrupts the darkness when he gets back, what has challenged it from the moment he met him, is the man lying by the pile of burned wood, the small smile on his lips betraying his lovely dreams to the world. Alec finds himself absently smiling at the sight.

He’ll prove Camille wrong. He looks down at the taunting crown in his hands and frowns. Magnus wouldn’t leave after what they’ve been through. He should just wake him up now and give it to him. Alec trusts him.

Still, Camille’s words echo painfully in his head, and so he hastily shoves the crown and satchel into his own bag and lays down, back towards Magnus.

He’ll do it tomorrow.

He will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the second chapter of this au and let me know if you did!  
> I also posted this on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hobbithole123) and have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe) if you want to share your thoughts there!  
> See you next time, with the final chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people who have been waiting, people who got an email reminder and went 'oh yeah', and newcomers!  
> Here it is! The final chapter :o Sorry for the wait. Seriously. I took way too long. Both my beta and I were pretty busy for a long time, but the wait is over, this is the end! x)  
> Thanks, [onlyeveryone](http://onlyeveryone.tumblr.com/), this fic would be garbage without your criticism, it's been awesome to have you as my first beta :)  
> I had special fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy <3  
> 

“Rise and shine, princess.”

Magnus watches Alec begin to stir on the grass across from him, having just woken up himself. If they’re going to get to the city today, they’ll have to move quickly and methodically. Starting now.

“Come on,” he says. “We should plan this out if we don't want to get caught. I'm willing to bet Idris is relatively safe for me right now. It’s the last place the guards will check. I mean, I'd have to be an idiot to run back to the place I stole the crown from.”

When he laughs and looks over to Alec, he sees him sitting still, eyes shifting nervously, like he has just woken up from a bad dream. Magnus shuffles closer.

“Are you alright?”

Alec quickly nods, eyes still not meeting Magnus’. “Yeah, I’m just...excited.”

Magnus frowns at the lie, hesitantly stepping closer and crouching down next to him. “Look, there’s nothing to be worried about.” Alec still looks troubled, looking down and wringing his hands together. Magnus reaches out to take his hands in his own, and Alec looks up, eyes widening almost comically. “Hey,” Magnus murmurs in what he hopes is a comforting tone. “The people in this kingdom are nauseatingly welcoming. You’ll fit right in.”

A warm feeling fills his chest at Alec’s laugh and Magnus fights back a pleased smile. Especially when Alec seems to visibly relax.

“I _punched you_ when I first met you,” he says, grinning.

Magnus shrugs. “I'm sure you would have been lovely under different circumstances.”

“If you hadn't been breaking and entering?”

Magnus laughs abruptly in response, then stands, watching Alec smile smugly as he does the same.

“Let's go test out my theory.”

As it turns out, Magnus is right. It’s not a long walk from their little camp to Idris, and, as soon as they arrive, Alec beams at the surrounding splendour of bright decorations and people laughing and dancing on this day of festivities, and although hesitant at first, is quick to greet as many people as possible.

Magnus has never seen anything extraordinary about the kingdom. It’s just another one of the many he has been to. But the way Alec looks at it all, with that innocent wonder, bathes everything in a layer of light. The kind of light that has been entirely lacking in Magnus’ life for quite a while.

Oh, if his friends could see him right now. He snaps his childish self out of his unconventional stupor as he catches sight of a ‘Wanted’ poster with his name and face on it. Well, he supposes it’s supposed to be his face. They never do seem to get the eyes right. He rushes over, tearing it down quickly before turning to see Alec watching him with a sly grin. Magnus, like the adult he is, sticks his tongue out.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Alec is ecstatic. He drags Magnus from place to place, mostly using alleyways to keep Magnus hidden, always taking him by the hand without much significance but with a smug smile when Magnus isn’t looking. Although, the crown weighing down his bag and his conscience is a constant reminder that this feeling might not last as long as he’d like.

With the small amount of money Magnus has in his pockets, they buy some food from street vendors, Alec making conversation with the lovely men and women until Magnus is rolling his eyes and dragging him away. Magnus stops him from pouting about it for too long by buying a small piece of cloth with the royal family’s insignia on it. A gift to remember him by once they part.

Other things are going on around the kingdom due to the special occasion. Children gather in the alleyways talking about how happy they are that they get to miss their daily lessons, younger ones draw on building walls with chalk, their giggles echoing through the closed spaces. People weave their way through the streets, from vendors to shops to different contests going on.

“They’re doing it all wrong,” Alec says with a frown as they stop to watch an archery contest going on in an open square.

“They are children, darling,” Magnus says, laughing, and drags him away from judging the poor kids any further.

The majority of their time is spent walking around and observing. Well, Magnus observes Alec taking in all the things he’s never seen before, enraptured by the giddy smile gracing Alec’s face. And they talk, mostly about nothing but Alec saying how nice it is here. When Magnus brings up the place’s history, he somehow lights up even more.

“I always learn some of the history of the places I’m stealing from,” Magnus says. “Less so than Ragnor, who needs to know every detail before stealing from anywhere.”

“How chivalrous of you two,” Alec teases. Magnus scoffs and bumps a shoulder against his.

“I’m going to pretend that wasn’t sarcasm.” He smiles, eyes trained ahead on the looming castle at the centre of the kingdom. “Now, do you want to hear the history or not?”

He barely waits for Alec to nod before continuing. “I don’t know how much of this is true, but apparently, years ago, Idris was created by the angels as a place of sanctuary for those looking for a home in the darkness of the human world.”

“You don’t believe it?” Alec asks.

Magnus shrugs. “It’s pretty out there, don’t you think?”

“I guess; you just seem quite…” Alec waves his hands, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks as he searches for a word. “ _Magical_ yourself.”

_Well, that was the wrong one,_ Alec thinks, struggling not to cover his face as he looks away to avoid the surprised look on Magnus’ face. He just meant Magnus seems like the type to believe in all that stuff beneath the cynicism, not like he’s some otherworldly deity. Though that’s not too far from the truth either. Alec just blames his lack of social skills on the fact he has been living in a tower his whole life.

On Alec’s end, the silence is awkward. Magnus seems to think it amusing, though, if his soft chuckle is anything to go by.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he says softly, before letting out a short cough. “But it gets too weird after that, even for those as magical as myself.”

Alec sighs quietly, thankful for the change of subject. “What happened?”

“Idris was like any other kingdom, for a while. For generations, it was ruled uneventfully, until the Lightwoods came along. Twenty years ago, Queen Maryse fell sick after she became pregnant. Her son, Alexander Lightwood, was blessed by the angels to survive through birth and was then supposedly taken by a _vampire_ because his blood allowed them to walk in the sunlight. This is a celebration for the missing Lightwood prince.”

Magnus stops right in front of a mosaic as he speaks. Below it, passers by leave flowers, and Alec overhears someone say something about a ‘lost prince’ as he gazes at it. It depicts a woman and a man, both with smiles on their faces and crowns on their heads. What strikes him is what lies in the woman’s arms. A baby with hair dark like hers, and big hazel eyes looking out of the picture, paired with a smile on his face. On his head rests an oversized crown, smaller than those of the parents, but more familiar to Alec, since he’s fairly certain he has that very crown in his bag. He looks back at the baby’s face.

“Huh,” Alec says, a sense of recognition vaguely poking at his mind.

“Yeah.” Magnus seems to pause in thought, and Alec can feel his eyes on him, scanning him unsurely. “Does this all seem...familiar to you?”

Alec’s eyes don’t quite leave the prince. He feels like he’s close to something. “I-” he starts, but is cut off by the sound of music starting up close by. His eyes snap to a group of people who have started dancing in the square in front of the mosaic, and a smile immediately takes over his face as he watches. He doesn’t even notice Magnus holding a hand out to him until he turns to ask if he plays any instruments.

Alec’s eyes widen at the sight of the outstretched hand, as well as at the challenging grin on Magnus’ face. “Oh, I’ve never -”

But it’s too late; Magnus is already pulling him into the growing group of dancers. And although he feels awkward as ever, he looks around and sees that no one really knows what they’re doing. The surrounding mix of dancers, young and old, are just laughing and having fun, and he feels himself relax, looking back at his dancing partner. His breath catches instantly.

Because, looking at Magnus in his arms, yes, _magical_ is the perfect word to describe him, face lit up and laughing at Alec’s lack of dancing skills. He stops laughing when he sees the contented look on Alec’s face, but his smile doesn’t leave. They continue dancing wildly, sometimes switching partners, although even then, Alec keeps his eyes on Magnus. It’s not until the music abruptly stops and a voice carries through the square that Alec shifts his focus.

“The sun is setting! It’s time!” they cry.

Everyone scatters, and Alec is left confused, even more so when Magnus walks up to him and grabs his hand. “Come on,” he says with a smile, and then he’s dragging Alec away.

* * *

Sitting in the grass on the outskirts of a forest outside of Idris, watching its peculiar darkness in silence, has Alec feeling perfectly happy with how this entire adventure has gone. Even if it is almost over and he doesn’t want it to end.

“Thank you for doing this,” Alec says, eyes still trained on the kingdom. “I know all this wasn’t for me, but...I’m glad you snuck in through my window.”

Out of the corner of his eye, because he can’t resist a peek, he sees Magnus’ lips quirk up into a small smile, and he blushes, bringing his eyes back forward.

Magnus shuffles closer, though. And his head gently rests against his shoulder. And Alec is pretty sure he hears him murmur a ‘me too.’

They sit there in a peaceful silence, and as Alec resists the urge to look at Magnus and probably say something even more stupid, he spots a light in the dark before them. It’s across the river, in a window weigh up at the top of the castle. He watches the light float downwards slowly as other windows begin to light up. Some are clearly just candles at the sills, not stirring from their positions way above the ground, but most are lanterns, floating up and off to join the first.

Soon, the entire kingdom is surrounded by a faint glow, one big flame burning brightly in the night. And Alec can’t help but move closer, leaving Magnus behind in his trance-like state because, sure, that kingdom of fire will burn out eventually, but what matters to Alec is that it was conjured up in the first place, out of a hopeless darkness.

Magnus’ soft voice sounds from behind him. “This happens every year on the prince’s birthday,” he says. “As a way to show the kingdom’s hope for his return burns bright no matter how much time passes.”

Alec doesn’t tear his eyes away, he can’t, but his smile grows. How could he have ever thought that this world was bad? It has its faults, but there is always a place like this out there to challenge the bad, always people like Magnus to outshine it, always a ray of hope. He only partially knew of it while in his dark tower; it got him through the lonely days, but he can see the real power of it now, in the world he used to know nothing about. Hope kept this kingdom alive for years, it gave Alec a purpose, it made Magnus fight for a future in his orphanage. It is the greatest light in this world. And he can finally see it.

“You look at everything like it's the most beautiful thing in the world.”

This time, Alec does turn at the sound of Magnus’ words. And he’s about to say something, he swears, maybe to defend himself or just to blurt out some flustered nonsense, but he can’t quite remember. Not when the lights behind him illuminate Magnus’ features with their faint glow, his eyes burning golden in the night. And with that smile, directed at _him_ , Alec is sure Magnus is what has made him see all of this. He has cut through the fog of hopelessness with the light he had hidden away after years on the run, the light he is now showing Alec with ease.

“Some things are more deserving that title,” Alec responds slowly, even a little breathlessly, eyes flickering all over Magnus’ face. “People.”

He watches Magnus' eyes widen a fraction, and, for the first time since Alec has met him a slight blush appears on his cheeks. Alec moves closer then, a sudden surge of confidence making him reach into his bag for Magnus’ satchel. His heart racing, he reaches forward and drapes it over Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus is frozen in shock.

“I was scared to give you this before, but…” Alec smiles as he draws back, eyes locked with Magnus’. “I’m not so scared anymore. You know?”

Magnus blinks a few times before a shy smile overcomes his face. “I think I do.”

Under the light of the stars and the gleam coming from the kingdom, everything is bathed in an ethereal glow that has Alec’s nerves on fire. He leans in closer, watching Magnus do the same, even close his eyes. Alec’s sure Magnus wants this too until he suddenly opens his eyes and leans back.

With one hand in his satchel and the other resting at Alec’s neck, Magnus speaks hurriedly. “Alec-Alexander, I think this belongs to–” he starts, but is cut off by a cry for help coming from behind them, somewhere close by in the forest. In a second, and before Alec can think twice about Magnus’ choice of names, both of them are on their feet, eyeing the line of trees suspiciously. Magnus turns to Alec, reaching a hand to gently touch his cheek.

“It’s probably just some lost traveller. I’ll go check it out. Stay here, we’ll talk when I get back.”

Concern overcoming him, Alec stands in silence and watches Magnus retreat into the woods.

* * *

Magnus’ mind is racing as all the pieces fall into place.

_Alec is the lost prince_. He can’t believe he left to go direct some random traveller when this news could change Alec’s life. The thought of bringing him home, to his real home, brings a smile to his face, and his heart begins to race. He has to get back.

Hoping this will only take a moment, Magnus runs into the woods, scanning the darkness the lights from the lanterns can’t quite reach. Which is probably why he’s so surprised when he’s pulled from behind and brought into a headlock.

He tries to scream, but his captor has already stuffed some sort of cloth into his mouth. Magnus looks up in desperation to see a familiar face.

That blond hair and triumphant smile are unmistakable. Jace Lightwood holds him.

He immediately starts beating against his arms, shouting as best he can that Jace’s lost brother, the brother he has spent years searching for, is mere steps away, but nothing comes out. And Magnus can’t stand the irony. He begins desperately kicking now; he has to get free, but another guard walks up and grabs him and reaches into his satchel.

“Hold him there just a second longer, boys,” someone whispers from the shadows. The sound sends a shiver up Magnus’ spine, and he freezes as a woman steps into view.

She looks to be quite young, with smooth tan skin and long black hair, but moves arduously, like a much older woman.

“Thank you for bringing Alec back to me,” she sighs as she steps closer, bringing a hand to stroke Magnus’ face gently. She is cold to the touch. “I haven’t been feeling very well without it.”

Magnus thrashes once more, her words making it clear who she is and what she plans to do with Alexander. He has to get out of here, has to warn him, has to get Alec away from the real danger.

Clearly, Camille has other plans. “Now, now, stay still. This will only take a second.” With that, she takes his face firmly with one hand and leans close, locking their eyes in an intense stare Magnus can’t look away from, no matter how much he’s screaming at himself to do so.

“Forget this little adventure ever happened. You don’t know an Alec, you just ran away with the crown and got caught. You are going to jail without resistance because you deserve punishment for your actions.”

Magnus feels his body relax and ignores the faint voice in his head telling him something is wrong, allowing himself to be dragged away by the guards. He committed a crime and is now going to pay for it. He deserves what’s coming. He just hopes Catarina and Ragnor got away.

* * *

Alec has just watched the last lanterns drop into the river when he decides to go find Magnus. Whoever it was that needed help has probably been charmed by him and is now probably making small talk. The thought that it could be a castle guard has him racing the last few steps into the treeline.

“Magnus?” he calls out, eyes scanning the immediate area. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and what his eyes land on has his heart skipping a beat.

Lying on the ground against a tree is an unconscious Camille. She is unmistakable. His instinct is to run, his brain is yelling at him to do it, but he crouches down next to her, persuaded by his lifelong loyalty.

“Camille?”

Her eyes flicker open, and she doesn’t hesitate before drawing Alec into a hug.

“Oh Alec, thank goodness you’re alright!” she says, then draws back to cup his face in her icy hands, panic clear in her eyes. “I thought they might have taken o-or killed you!”

Alec holds her feebly, her words causing a strong sense of dread to envelop him. “What are you doing here? And who is ‘they’?”

“Magnus Bane and his band of thieves, of course! I’m sorry, Alec, but I’ve been following you all day, and I was here watching you, making sure you were alright, when I spotted two people watching you as well.” She stands, drawing Alec up with her as she points to where Alec came from. “I was going to try and warn you, I feared they were going to rob you, but they saw me before I could. I called for help, and then your Magnus was here and he told them he had ‘it.’ That’s the last I remember.”

She pulls him into another hug, and Alec numbly thinks back to giving the satchel to Magnus, then to him almost immediately running into the woods.

But Magnus wouldn’t do that. He said he would be back, that they needed to talk, and Alec could see the truth in his eyes. He trusts him. He trusts him.

“I need to find him,” he murmurs, and he can hear the shakiness in his voice. He’s having doubts. But if he has learned anything in these past few days, it’s that he needs to have hope. He needs Camille to be wrong. Because where would he be without Magnus right now? Stuck in his tower, slowly losing hope with each passing day.

Camille draws back, her eyes full of pity as she watches Alec break down before her. “We can check for a boat on the river, but these woods are too big, Alec.”

He nods absently, drawing away and walking back to where, moments ago, he had been overwhelmed with light and happiness because of Magnus.

Stepping closer to the water, Alec scans its waves, his heartbeat rapid as he examines every boat. Only one catches his eye, halfway across the water. It’s small and fast, sailing with ease towards the kingdom. And it has three people on it. He instantly remembers two names. Catarina and Ragnor, Magnus’ partners in crime, and he can feel his chest constricting at the realisation, attempting to crush his heart before Magnus fully can.

“That might not be him,” he says. A final attempt to convince himself.

Camille places a hand on his shoulder. “Alec-”

“Magnus!” he shouts desperately, unable to even register the tears streaming hopelessly down his face. Not until one of the figures on the boat turns towards him for a moment before turning back. Only then does he sink to the ground, bring his hands to his face, and feel the downpour of his broken faith.

And the darkness is there, too. It’s there gripping Alec tighter in its unforgiving hands, because his light is gone and it can have him all to itself now.

He went too close to the flames, got burned, and now he’s all alone in the vast darkness.

* * *

Magnus wakes up to the sound of screams.

“I didn’t do it!” they shout, hands pounding against their cell bars.

His eyes still closed, Magnus wonders where he’d be if he was as innocent as the other prisoners claim to be. If he never started his life of crime in the first place. Surely not sitting in a dingy cell in Idris, destined to be hanged for crimes he certainly did commit.

He supposes there’s no use in speculating.

When he hears footsteps approaching, he is quick to open his eyes, and they widen when Jace Lightwood stops abruptly in front of his cell. Magnus nearly releases a laugh before he remembers where he is. Instead, he sighs as he eyes Jace up and down.

“I can’t say I’m glad to see you, James,” he says, watching as Jace steps closer to the bars of the small cell with a smirk.

“And I have to say I’m very glad to see you,” he says. “But that might have something to do with you being behind bars.”

When Magnus doesn’t say another word, just stares blankly at him, Jace chuckles in triumph.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to catch you. For all of your crimes in Idris, but this especially. I suppose you’d like to know what’s going to happen to you next?”

Magnus barely keeps himself from rolling his eyes. Of course he knows what stealing some prince’s crown means.

“I don’t suppose you’ll let me off with a warning?”

Jace doesn’t feel so inclined to keep from rolling his eyes. “You are to be hanged at dusk for your crimes. For attempting to steal Alexander Lightwood’s crown, as well as...”

Magnus freezes as Jace continues to list his crimes. That name. He’s heard it before, when Ragnor told him the story of this kingdom. But back then nothing of significance came to mind. Now, a face emerges from behind a haze and flashes before his eyes. A face filled first with wariness, then with wonder and light.

_Alexander._

“I’ll be looking forward to your last words,” he hears Jace say, and looks up to see him turn to go. A sense of urgency overwhelms Magnus, and he jumps to his feet.

“I know where your brother is!”

Jace pauses where he stands, his back already to Magnus. “What did you say?” Magnus can hear the anger in his voice, is aware of the danger in going further, but he can also see hope in the way Jace’s head turns slightly towards Magnus.

“The lost prince! I know where he is!”

Jace turns around then, and there’s no hope, only flaming fury in his eyes. “Bane, if you say another word about my missing brother, I will come into that cell and hang you myself!”

Magnus battles on, panic filling his mind as he thinks of what Alec must have thought when Magnus never came back. Of where he must be now. “But he’s in danger! He’s hidden away in some tower in the woods!” He searches his mind desperately. “When we fought at the bridge, he was the archer!”

Something like recognition flashes in Jace’s eyes, but then the rage is back, and he’s blindly reaching for the keys by his side. He moves to open the door, probably ready to bash Magnus’ brains in, but then pauses and looks at Magnus with a dumbfounded expression.

He gives a short laugh. “I don’t know what your plan was, but I’m not going to give you the opportunity to show me.” He takes a step back, returning the keys to his belt. “See you at dusk.”

Then he’s gone.

“Jace!” Magnus shouts after him, and keeps shouting until his voice grows hoarse and his hope runs out.

* * *

Alec doesn’t pick up a word Camille says on their way back to the tower. He’s sure it has something to do with her warning him that all of this would happen, and that he never should have left the tower in the first place. He doesn’t need to hear it. He would rather just enjoy the deceiving beauty of the outside world while he can.

They get there as the sun peeks over the horizon, and although its rays hit the tower with its invigorating light, Alec can’t deny the dread that weighs his stomach down and makes his chest ache. This isn’t home. Just the lesser of two evil worlds.

They take a hidden passageway Alec didn’t know was there back up to the tower. Alec estimates it’ll take Camille a day to cover it back up so he can never use it. He sighs.

“You should go get some sleep,” she says now, sitting down at the kitchen table. In the same chair Alec used to tie up…

His eyes begin to sting and he gives a curt nod, wordlessly making his way to his bedroom. Books scatter the floor and his shelf is toppled over, but he numbly steps over it all and collapses onto his bed, too tired to care.

Thoughts come flooding in, teasing his momentarily freed mind. Thoughts of thrilling sword fights with royal guards, of a developing trust between two strangers, of each and every word Magnus spoke to him out by the river in the light of all the hope of one kingdom for their lost prince to be found, even after twenty years.

Lying back up in his tower, he finds that idiotic now. Why bother? Prince Alexander Lightwood was never going to come home. He had been hoping all his life to get out of this prison and look where that had gotten him.

_Alexander_. Alec can hear Magnus say the name in his head, and a sharp, quick pain shoots through his chest at the memory. But he keeps thinking of that last conversation, Magnus’ voice ringing through his head. And that name, one of the last words he spoke to him.

_“Alec– Alexander, I think this belongs to–”_

Why had he called him that? Unless…

Alec sits up quickly, mind racing with thoughts that all point to the same conclusion.

_Am I…_

The evidence piles up. Alec. Alexander. It’s been twenty years. They have the same  _birthday_ , for god’s sake. And he looks too much like the people in the mosaic for it to be a coincidence.

_I am the lost prince._

Pacing the room, trying to organise his thoughts into some sort of next step, Alec trips over the mess on his floor and lands with a crash. He is quick to scramble back up when he hears footsteps outside.

“Alec? Are you alright?” Camille’s deceivingly soft voice calls.

Alec pauses. He still doesn’t know if he believes the whole vampire thing, but he finds now that he doesn’t care. Camille stole him from a life of love and light, and she may have been able to take him as a defenseless baby, but he can fight back now. Just the sound of her voice fills him with a sudden anger. He opens the door to find Camille standing right outside.

Only now does Alec notice how weak she looks. Her usual confident stance is replaced by a tired slouch, and her signature smirk is a frown. And that familiar look on her face Alec has never truly deciphered. She’s too weak to disguise it in her wary eyes; the hunger clear in the way she watches Alec.

“What’s the matter, Alec?” she sighs, and brings a hand up to his arm, as if unable to resist just a touch. That’s what breaks him.

“That,” Alec says through clenched teeth as he swats her hand away, “is not my name.”

Camille frowns. There’s a hint of anger in the way she crosses her arms. He's never acted like this towards her before. “What?”

“My name is Alexander Lightwood. And I'm the lost prince.”

Her eyes widen minutely, but she seems to decide to play it off, smiling a little. But the reaction is enough for Alec to notice, and for a greater certainty to settle over him. He won’t stay here any longer.

“I don’t know what kind of stories you heard out there, but–”

“Stories that make too much sense. Stories that don’t make you look so good,” he growls. Camille laughs, the facade disappearing as quickly as it was composed.

“And I suppose you’re just going to prance out of here, go back to your royal family in that big castle, and live happily ever after with that thief—” She pauses and grins. “Oh wait…”

Alec flinches but, where he only moments ago felt a stinging pain at the thought of Magnus and all he had done, another realisation hits. Magnus’ last words resonate in his mind. “Alexander, I think this belongs to…”. _You._

Magnus tried to tell him. Had been interrupted by a cry for help that Alec now realises was Camille. A distraction.

Alec doesn’t hesitate as he surges forward to slam her against the nearest wall.

“What did you do to him?” he booms, but her smile doesn’t falter.

“To the thief? I’m guessing he’ll be dead by sundown. Stealing from the Lightwoods is never taken lightly. I should know.”

“Magnus,” he gasps out. He has to go save him. Maybe, since he’s the prince, he could have some sort of sway, could tell them all Magnus has done for him. In his stupor, his grip loosens on Camille, and as she attempts to move, he pushes her back, reminded that he’s not quite finished yet. “Why did you do all of this? Why did you take me?”

Camille’s shrill laugh echoes through the deathly still tower, and her unnerving eyes never leave his. “All of the stories were true, _Alexander_.”

A shiver runs down his spine, so fierce it makes him step back. This is the confirmation he has been waiting for.

_A vampire._ All of these years, she had been using him, locking him up in this dark tower all alone, just so she could go outside, into a world she convinced him was evil and dark, when in reality she was everything he should have been afraid of.

“You’re never going to use me again,” Alec says. He steps away from her, slowly making his way over to where he dropped his bow and arrow when they arrived. “I’m leaving, and I’m never coming back.”

Before he can get to his weapon, Camille surges forward. In this state of craving, clearly using every last ounce of her strength, Alec can’t keep her from sinking her teeth into his neck.

* * *

Magnus is laying back, picturing Alec’s smile, hearing his laugh in his head, when he hears his cell door creak open.

“Magnus,” he hears someone hiss impatiently.

He sighs and stands. If this is how he’s going to go, he’ll have Alec with him. Especially if his escape plan goes wrong.

Looking over, he’s not very surprised to see Jace. He is surprised, however, to see the way he holds himself. His eyes shift from side to side, and he looks very on edge, shoulders hunched.

“Is it time?” Magnus asks, stepping forward with uncertainty. Jace does something else unexpected. He scoffs.

“No, you idiot. Well, yes, I’m supposed to be taking you to your death but—” As if remembering the urgency of the situation, he shuts himself up and walks into the cell, grabbing Magnus roughly by the arm and dragging him out of the cell. “I’ll explain on the way out.”

“Out?” Magnus stops in his tracks. Jace groans.

“Yes, out. To find my brother,” he says. “Now come on. Quietly.”

That’s all it takes for Magnus to snap back into thief mode, slowly following Jace down hallways and around corners. He had been ready to fight his way out, however unsuccessfully that might have gone. This was not part of the plan.

Somewhere along the way, curiosity takes over. “So you believed me?” he whispers as Jace pauses to listen for any activity around the next corner. Jace looks back at him with a quirked brow.

“I remembered.” And with that, he turns the corner, leaving Magnus to smile at his own luck. Until he hears a lot of shuffling going on around the corner Jace just turned.

When he follows, he’s both surprised and overjoyed at the sight before him. Surprised because Jace is held in a headlock, an arm covering his mouth to silence him as his face slowly turns red; and overjoyed because the person strangling Jace to death is Catarina, Ragnor standing behind her acting as lookout.

“Magnus!” Ragnor says as he catches sight of his friend. Cat looks up too and nods with a smile as she continues her efforts. Jace looks at Magnus in desperation.

“Guys! I’m so glad you’re here, but he’s with me!”

Ragnor and Cat exchange a look before turning back to Magnus and Cat’s grip loosens a little, but not fully.

“The head of the Idris military is _with you_?”

Jace nods against her arm and Magnus shrugs, because he's honestly just as confused as to how he got into this situation. All he certain of is that they need to hurry.

Cat seems to catch that silent urgency in his eyes, so she releases Jace with a sigh.

“You're explaining everything on the way out,” she says as they turn to escape, and Magnus is pretty sure he hears Jace mutter “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” as he leads them away.

Magnus spares no detail as they sneak through the halls, whispering everything from when they parted ways to when Camille brainwashed him.

“You met the lost prince?” Ragnor hisses. “And let him get taken for the second time?”

Though he rolls his eyes, that quickens Magnus’ pace, and they’re almost in the clear when they hear approaching footsteps and hurry out of the prison entrance.

Luckily, Jace is the last to go around the corner, so the rest of them are hiding on the other side of the wall outside of the prison when the voice Magnus finds vaguely familiar freezes Jace in place.

“General Lightwood!”

“Yes, Lewis?” He sighs, turning around, but keeping careful to stay at the threshold of the exit.

“I went to go escort Magnus Bane to his execution but his cell was empty! The patrolling squad has found ten guards so far, most unconscious, all thought to be victims of Bane.”

Catarina scoffs quietly beside Magnus. “As if.”

The guard continues. “Aldertree sent me for you. We need orders, do you think he has escaped by now?”

Jace turns back around, pretending to gaze at the woods outside in thought.

“Bring him back,” he murmurs. Magnus can only see one side of his face, but he can see the fear plaguing it, like he isn't sure if trusting these thieves is what will bring his brother back, but hoping against hope that it is. Magnus makes a silent promise.

“What was that?” the guard asks. Jace disappears back inside, leaving his trust with them alone.

“He can’t have gone far,” he says, his voice fading as they walk back to the cells.

When Magnus turns back to his friends, he sees them standing with three military horses, the Lightwood insignia shining bright and bold on all of them. Magnus almost smiles at the nostalgia as they jump on their backs and ride into the woods.

“Follow me,” he tells them. “She probably took Alec back to the tower, but she’s weak. I was able to break through whatever spell she cast on me. We need to hurry in case she decides she's hungry.”

He hears Cat laugh behind him. “Well, you fell hard.”

“This is purely about the lost prince’s safety,” Magnus says, grinning. He can practically hear both of his friends rolling their eyes. Oh, how he missed them.

The trip by horse gets them there late into the night, and the tower looks even more ominous bathed in pale moonlight. Ragnor hums behind him.

“I don’t like the look of this place. There’s only one way out.” He brings his horse next to Magnus’ and points to the lone window. “I assume you have a plan?”

Magnus sighs. “I thought I was being hanged until a few hours ago, this wasn’t exactly on my agenda.”

“Well then, we’re coming with you,” Cat declares, voice unwavering as she moves to dismount her horse.

“No,” he says. “I need to do this alone.”

Cat pauses. He doesn't know what it is about the way he says it, maybe the certainty in his voice that he has never quite possessed before, but his friends exchange looks of varying uncertainty, and end up giving him curt nods.

“If you get hurt, or if your lack of a plan backfires–” Ragnor starts, but Magnus cuts him off with a teasing wave of his hand.

“I know, I know; you’ll, ironically, kill me.” He smiles up at their concerned faces. “I'll be fine.”

“Remember to invite us to the wedding!” Ragnor calls out as Magnus starts making his way to the looming tower. He grins but makes a less pleasant hand gesture.

Magnus pauses right in front of the tower, a shiver running down his spine. Last time he was here, it had seemed significantly less ominous.

He lets out a deep breath. Alec has to be here.

“Alexander!” he shouts up. He doesn't even wait for a reply, immediately starting to climb the same way he did when he first broke in. It feels like so long ago.

He continues to climb, and can’t help but worry when no reply comes from above.. What if Alec’s not here, what if Camille already convinced him to move? What if he left, unaware of his past, yet strikingly aware of Magnus’ supposed betrayal?

He climbs faster. Rocks displace some of his steps as they fall at the touch, but he's stumbling back through that window in no time, and this time he finds his footing. And Alec is there, standing with an alarmed look on his face.

Magnus smiles, relief coursing through him at the sight of Alec. It’s not until he moves closer that Magnus can see the panic in his eyes. Before he can react, the blade pierces his stomach.

* * *

It happened in a second. Camille had been holding Alec back, keeping Alec from yelling out to Magnus, then she disappeared and Magnus had stumbled in, locking eyes with Alec, making his heart skip a beat in both fear and hope.

But then he cries out in pain, Camille’s hand emerging from the darkness to stab him.

“What a shame,” Camille sighs, releasing Magnus and letting him sink to the floor. “He was rather dashing.”

Alec watches in despairingly silent shock, the spark of hope that Magnus’ voice had caused gone out as a pool of Magnus’ own blood quickly spreads around him. When he finds Magnus’ eyes again, trying to tell himself this can’t be happening, that all-encompassing fire, the fire that lit up the whole world around them and made it seem worthwhile, is gone. He just lies there, his chest rising unsteadily, every slow blink laboured. But his eyes don't leave Alec’s. Guilt tears at his chest.

_I did this._

The sound of Camille’s voice drags Alec's eyes away, up to where she carelessly uses her cape to wipe the blood off of her blade. “Not my weapon of choice, but quicker.” She looks up at Alec with a cruel grin. “Now let's go. This place was beginning to bore me anyway.”

_No,_ Alec tells himself, the despair and anger overcoming him. _Camille did this._

Without a second thought, Alec is jumping over to where his bow and arrows still sit. He has an arrow ready and aimed at Camille’s heart before she can even flinch.

“Please,” she scoffs. “You don't have the guts.”

“You kidnapped me as a baby and kept me prisoner, I would be doing this world some good,” he says, a new certainty in his voice. “But I don't want to. I'm giving you an option here, Camille. Leave, or die. I will never go with you, I will never be your _food_ again.”

She rolls her eyes and takes a small step forward. “Since I can't kill you, I thought lover boy would be a lesson,” she says, pointing back at Magnus. “But I guess I'm going to have to be a little more  _persuasive._ ”

Camille locks their eyes, and Alec is overcome with that feeling again. The feeling of powerlessness he felt back when he would ask her about leaving the tower. He feels the hesitation in his arms as they continue to point the arrow, sees them lower a little as Camille takes another step closer.

“You are coming with me,” she says. _Yes,_ a voice murmurs in Alec's head. “You are Alec Belcourt, my adopted brother.”

_Yes._ His bow is by his side now.

“You will forget all about your real past and everything that happened outside of this tower.”

But Alec hears another voice in his head. A whisper. One that sounds a lot like Magnus. _Alexander, remember all the light. Remember me._ Out of the corner of his eye, Alec can see Magnus in a heap on the floor. He even thinks he hears Magnus say his name.

So he remembers. The lanterns and those shining eyes and how he felt that night fighting for space in his head. They fill up his mind, outshining all of the darkness Camille's words bring.

“You will never want to leave me again.”

_No,_ he thinks, his head aching more with every breath. _That's my blood coursing through her veins. I control myself._

He knows, as he raises his bow again, that this is the only way. Camille seems to notice her loss of control; she bares her fangs and looks like she's about to pounce, but Alec lets an arrow fly before she can. It lodges itself straight into her heart, and she stumbles backwards, desperately trying to pull it out. In her blind panic, she stumbles until she hits the window sill, and she's falling backwards, out the window, back into the darkness from whence she came.

Alec doesn't waste another second. He drops his bow, diving across the room to Magnus, his hands scrambling to stop the bleeding. His head is spinning, tears are suddenly streaming down his face, and he feels himself shaking.

His panic doesn't stop him from feeling the slight tremor of a strained laugh beneath his hands. Magnus is staring up at him, face unnaturally pale.

“I remember when you threatened to shoot me,” he says, raspy coughs breaking up his words. His eyes are glassy, as if he’s thinking about that very moment, picturing it.

Alec feels his throat catch as he does this same. He shakes his head with a half laugh, half sob. “I was never going to.”

“Oh?” Magnus attempts a grin, but he ends up wincing and coughing again. “Did you see some good in me?”

“Always,” he breathes out, and Magnus’ face lights up, and his eyes shine once more before they slip closed, one last laboured breath finally stilling his body.

“No,” Alec sobs. “Magnus, no, no, no.” He brings a blood-stained hand to cup Magnus’ face, and still, nothing.

This can’t be happening. It isn't fair. He and his mother were spared all those years ago, and for what? For him to bring nothing but pain to all those cursed with his presence? Those angels shouldn't have bothered.

_Angels_ , Alec thinks, breath catching, hope lighting up his heart. If he could be saved, why couldn't Magnus?

“Bring him back.” His pleads start as a whisper, over and over again, a mantra of words that never lose their meaning. His head is held high to the angels above until he's yelling and tears are cascading down his face. And it feels like an eternity of begging, of baring his soul to the world and hoping for the good to take care of it. When he can’t take it any more, when another single second without any sign would lead him down a hopeless spiral, a flash of gold below him catches his attention.

Right over Magnus’ wound, lines of gold intertwine to form some sort of rune. It's nothing like anything Alec has ever seen before, and yet he somehow knows what it means. The word rings in his mind as he watches it slowly wash away the stains of blood.

_Love._

Alec holds his breath as the rune’s bright light fills the room. It’s so blinding that it forces him to close his eyes. But the feeling in the room is familiar. This is the same power that cured his mother, the same power that helped him resist Camille's influence. The angels.

The light begins to fade, and even when it looks like it has finally subsided, Alec keeps his eyes closed, too afraid that when he opens them and nothing will have changed. But where his hands still rest on Magnus’ chest, he feels a slow, almost imperceptible rise and fall. Letting out a gasp, he looks to see Magnus’ eyes flutter open and drift lazily to the angel above him.

“Alec?” Barely a whisper, but it’s enough of a confirmation for Alec to let out a sob and throw his arms around Magnus, hugging him close until he’s desperate to see his face again - just in case. He draws back to see Magnus’ blinding smile.

“I think I believe that story now,” Magnus groans, and brings a hand to touch Alec’s face. “Looks like I’m not the only magical one.”

Alec lets out a short laugh before pulling him closer yet again, crashing their lips together in a long overdue, desperately happy kiss. Both are breathless as they pull away to rest their foreheads together.

They stay silent, questions of how and words of comfort left unspoken as they just sit in each other's presence, taking in the fact that  _they are ok. This isn’t a dream._

And now, staring at the life–the _light_ –in Magnus’ eyes, that overjoyed look on his face, Alec wordlessly thanks the angels and pulls Magnus closer for another kiss.

* * *

Morning light has begun to flood through the the window of the tower when they decide they should go. Magnus would love to stay there and show Alec the height of his affections, but his friends are outside waiting, and they _are_ still sitting where he got murdered.

Alec shows him a hidden exit - which Magnus would have loved to have known about before - and they make their way down, hand in hand. Alec takes nothing from his previous life, even leaving the bow and quiver behind. Magnus doesn't blame him. Alec just looks desperate to get out. Once and for all.

It almost feels surreal for Magnus when they do get back outside, with Alec beside him and his friends steps away from knowing he's alright. He just doesn't know where to go from here, and worries for Alec and all that he has to face.

“Magnus!” Cat and Ragnor shout together as they catch sight of them. They run to them from where they had been resting under a tree and pull both Magnus and Alec into a tight hug. Magnus laughs at their enthusiasm, especially when he catches sight of Alec’s widened eyes.

“We thought you had both been killed or something!” Ragnor says when they step away. “What on earth took so long up there?”

Magnus exchanges a strained look with Alec, unsure of what to tell them. _Actually, I did die, but Alexander's magical influence brought me back?_

Alec seems to find the right words for him. “That's actually a long story. And uh, I'm Ale-”

Ragnor cuts him off. “Alexander, we know. Aside from the fact you're clearly the lost prince, he wouldn't stop going on about you on the way over here,” he says with a point to Magnus. Alec blushes, and Ragnor continues. “It's great to meet you, and to be one of the people to bring you home after all these years. I'm sure you're excited to see your family.”

Magnus smiles, but he feels Alec tense beside him; he looks a little paler than usual. Their hands still clasped together, Magnus gives a slight squeeze. A reassurance that he’ll be there the whole time, for every step of the way back into his forgotten life.

Alec visibly relaxes, gaze drifting to their entwined hands. “I am. Just a little nervous.”

“Understandable,” Cat says as she mounts her horse, Ragnor following suit. Magnus tugs Alec to his own horse, smiling tenderly.

“I’m certain they’ll be overjoyed to finally meet you,” he says, and turns so that they’re facing each other. “Especially your three siblings.”

Alec's eyes widen, Magnus is excited for him. More people who will help him learn about his past and accept him unconditionally.

“I know about Jace but...who are the others?”

Magnus mounts his horse and holds a hand out to his love, the light of his life. “I'll tell you all about Isabelle, and Max on the way.”

A flash of doubt, a hesitant shuffle of feet. Then, Alec grabs his hand, mounts the horse, and rides into the uncertain future without looking back.

* * *

“Then we rode off to the kingdom,” Alec says, leaning back in his chair. “I met Jace first at the gates when we arrived. He somehow knew it was me. Without either of us saying a word to each other, he hugged me and started to cry.”

Illuminated by the candlelight, three pairs of eyes stare at Alec in disbelief, then go on to give Magnus a questioning look. Magnus looks back at them with a fond smile and a shrug.

“No way!” the one girl among them yells out, looking at the boys snuggled beside her for support. “That’s impossible!”

“Madzie! You'll wake the whole castle!” Magnus admonishes, but there's a layer of amusement none of them can ignore. Alec turns to glare playfully at him, but their daughter continues.

“Uncle Jace never cries! He told Rafe, Max and me that he’s too strong!”

Alec doesn't even try to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He hears Magnus chuckle behind him. “Please,” Alec scoffs. “He cried every single time we brought one of you home from the orphanage.”

“Also,” Magnus interjects with a laugh. “Why is _that_ the most unbelievable part of the story?”

The kids collapse into fits of laughter. Soon, Max has thrown himself into Alec's arms and Magnus is sitting on the bed where Madzie and Rafe are now settled against the many pillows.

“May I continue our story now?” he says, and taps Max on the nose, causing him to giggle softly but nod.

The three had gotten to the age where they actually wanted to know about their boring parents, and so, naturally, they had asked how they had met. Alec and Magnus had shared a smile and rushed them off to their bedroom in the middle of dinner.

Since they had begun the tale, the kids had been too enthused to say much. It’s late now, and they're close to the end of the story.

Alec's favourite part.

“So, together, we went down to the throne room. On the way, Jace apologized for trying to hang Magnus, and thanked him for getting his brother back.” Alec pauses with a grin to take Magnus’ hand in his, playing with the lone ring on it. Rafael’s groans and Madzie’s impatient hand gestures make him go on. “He didn’t tell anyone else about my possible return, so once I stepped in, the room was deathly quiet.

“Mom and Dad were stock still. I'm certain they weren't even allowing themselves to breathe, in fear of a single moment passing and the image of their lost son flickering away. But eventually, they ran up to me and hugged me, and although Izzy and Max were confused at first, they were quick to realise and join Mom and Dad in hugging both Magnus and me.”

“Did they thank Papa?” Rafe asks, provoking a smirk from Magnus. Alec scoffs.

“Of course they did! He found me and brought me back! They pardoned all of his previous crimes and we were engaged as soon as possible.”

“After months of him asking, I finally said yes.” Magnus winks.

Alec rolls his eyes but raises Magnus’ hand to kiss the back of it. “You said yes the first time I asked.”

Magnus’ eyes shine triumphantly. “Lucky you.”

“Lucky me.” Alec moves to kiss him, but Max wiggles in his arms in protest.

“Then what?” he whines.

Magnus laughs and reaches out to stroke his head. “Then we got married, and adopted Madzie, then you, then Rafe from the orphanage I grew up in.”

Max smiles. “And we all lived happily ever after.”

Locking eyes with his husband, their children’s fascination telling them this tale will become a bedtime favourite, Alec and Magnus have never been more certain of the brightness of their futures together.

“And we all lived happily ever after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, it's been awesome :)  
> Too cheesy? IT'S A DISNEY FIC I'M NOT SORRY  
> Did you like it? Let me know if you did, or if you had any favourite parts, or if you absolutely hated what I did. I'm open to all criticism, on here and [twitter](https://twitter.com/Samwastherealhe)!  
> Thanks for reading, seeya next time <3


End file.
